


like the dead leaves that fall

by huilien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96linefest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Elemental Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, no beta we die like men, onceuponadawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huilien/pseuds/huilien
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. The four travelled the lands, ventured into areas no person would dare, defeated creatures feared by many, and would eventually reach the furthest point of the kingdom, where the darkness grew strongest and where the evil laid powerful. Together, the four would fight a great tremendous battle that would last hours, enemy after enemy, battle after battle. Eventually, the four would win and banish the source of all evil, washing the land of the shadows that had forever tormented the people. Victorious, the four would live happily ever after in the now peaceful and wonderful land.You have the once upon a time. You have the valiant adventure. You have the hard worn victory. But what then?--A story following four men as they try to deal with their emotions and internal demons.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to M, which from this fic was born, to Wic, who I am forever grateful for putting up with my inane musings, and N, my fellow writer and angst comrade in arms, for your help. 
> 
> Initial concept was inspired by RWBY and their Maidens, which then was combined with a question from my coworker: “You have the prophesized hero, you have the great adventure, and you have the victory. But what then?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a prophecy that foretold of four great heroes.
> 
> One danced with flames, flowing with fire at his fingertips and ashes on his breath. Everything dissolved in his path and the world was his to devour in a sea of orange and red. 
> 
> This one enjoyed life for it was good, cherished the companionship of his friends and family for they were loved, and played with his power for it was magnificent.
> 
> This one made a mistake.

For the record, Soonyoung would like to say that he was expecting the battle to take a lot, LOT longer than it actually did. Actually, in hindsight, it probably did take a few hours but when you’re being chased by dark creatures and reanimated skeletons while simultaneously trying to defeat The Biggest Threat in the land (everyone called them The Sorcerer and while Soonyoung can’t give points for creativity, at least the label is accurate in its description), he supposes that he can get a pass for not being able to accurately distinguish passing time. The battle only took a few hours, but to Soonyoung, it felt like mere minutes. A blink of an eye. Pure pumped up adrenaline and energy and running and fighting and— 

He’s not sure which one of them ended the final blow, but either way when the dust settled, a range of emotion passed through him. Relief. Shock. Happiness. 

And exhaustion. 

Collapsing to the ground with a groan, Soonyoung lets out small pants as he catches his breath and slowly comes down from the high intensity battle. 

"That's it?" 

Soonyoung looks over to see Jihoon still standing, fists clenched as he stared at the war torn throne room where they had just defeated the lands' greatest enemy. 

"After all that," Jihoon growls, "that's _ it?" _

"Jihoonie," Junhui starts from where he's leaned tiredly against a wall. 

"Don't Jihoonie me, Wen Junhui," Jihoon snaps. "That can't be it."

Soonyoung exchanges glances with Wonwoo, the last member of their party. "Jihoon—" Soonyoung warns, standing up. 

With a scream of rage, Jihoon sends a large spike of ice at the burnt throne chair, stabbing it through. Snarling, Jihoon slams his fists on the ground, summoning a sea of ice that spreads out and engulfs the entire room. With another scream of rage, a flurry of snow begins to whip through the room as large angry spikes shoot up from the ground and walls. 

Yelping, Junhui summons a wind to sweep the remaining three of them into the air. An ensuing snowstorm begins to envelop room and Soonyoung quickly creates small flames to keep Junhui and Wonwoo warm. 

"Jihoon!" Junhui shouts, through the raging sleet. "He's going to burn out of magical power at this rate!" 

"Is he trying to bring down the castle?" Wonwoo asks worriedly. They can see ice slowly creeping up and engulfing the rock walls, enlarging the cracks made earlier by Wonwoo. 

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung shouts. "Jun, let me down."

Junhui gives him a worried glance. "You sure?" 

Soonyoung nods. "He can't hurt me." Quietly, he summons a ring of flames around himself as Junhui, with a wave, drops the wind carrying Soonyoung. 

Landing gently on the ground, Soonyoung walks into the depths of the snowstorm, melting the area around him as he goes. 

He reaches the center and find Jihoon standing oh so very still. 

"Jihoon," he murmurs. 

Slowly, the blonde hair boy turns around, a perfect blank look on his face, blood trickling down his nose. To Soonyoung’s alarm, trails of blood begin to seep out of Jihoon’s eyes as well and that’s when he knows he has to get Jihoon to stop. 

"Jihoon," Soonyoung steps forward. "It's over, Jihoon-ah. It's done."

"If it's over," Jihoon whispers. "Why do I still feel so empty?"

The snowstorm rages for a few more seconds before it dies down and Jihoon collapses to the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

* * *

Soonyoung quietly tends to the campfire, giving the flames a small push. Beside him, Wonwoo unpacks the rest of their food, setting aside the simple bread they had been surviving on for the past month. 

“It’s really over,” Wonwoo murmurs. “I haven’t seen a single Shadow ever since we killed The Sorcerer.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Soonyoung jokes. Wonwoo gently shoves the other with his shoulder. 

“It’s just eerie,” he murmurs. “That we aren’t running into Shadows every ten feet, that we can actually—” he waves a hand at their small camp, “—be out in the open like this without something immediately jumping on us.” He sighs, clapping his hands together and pulling them apart, creating another wooden log to throw into the flames. “It’s not bad, it’s just…” 

Wonwoo doesn’t finish but Soonyoung understands. 

Growing up, it was an ingrained fear of every child, the first lesson to be taught. _ Don’t stay out too late. Always be on guard. For the Shadows are merciless and unpredictable _. Everyone learned how to wield a weapon, to the best of their ability, even if those weapons were mere pitchforks and brooms. Everyone knew that life was no guarantee, especially with the ever looming threat of The Sorcerer and Their Shadows. 

And for all of that, the biggest fear, the imposing threat, the absolute terror and paranoia people had been living for the past years, for all of that to be over within the span of a few hours?

Soonyoung himself can barely believe it and they were the one that defeated The Sorcerer in the first place. 

Junhui comes over, sitting down next to Wonwoo with a sigh. Reaching out, he takes the bread that Wonwoo hands to him and bites into it. 

“How’s Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks, glancing worriedly at the small figure on the other side of the camp. 

“Sleeping,” Junhui mumbles through his food, “He exhausted his magic. He needs to rest.” 

The three of them fall into an uneasy silence as Junhui silently nibbles on his bread. 

* * *

Soonyoung doesn’t know about the others, but he likes to think he was the one to kick start their adventure. He had left his village with the intent of tracking down the other Seasons, firstly running into a wandering Wonwoo (who, Soonyoung found out later, had come from a neighboring village), and managing to just pass by Jihoon who had already journeying to the The Sorcerer’s castle even before he had met up with the others. 

Soonyoung still remembers the look in Jihoon’s eyes at the first meeting. Dark. Haunted. Angry. Determined.

“Keep up or get out of my way,” he growled. 

“Whoa, hey, we want the same thing as you,” Soonyoung placated, holding his hands up in defense. “Besides, we’re supposed to defeat The Sorcerer together right? That’s what the prophecy says.” 

Jihoon looked over the two of them distastefully. “Right. The prophecy. I could care less about that.” 

Even Wonwoo looked taken aback at that. “You don’t want to save the land?” Wonwoo asked cautiously. 

Jihoon stared back at him with those dark haunted eyes. “I just want The Sorcerer to die,” he stated simply. “That’s all.” 

* * *

“So,” Soonyoung starts, breaking the silence. “I think we should make for my village after this.” 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow while Junhui finishes off the last of his bread. “Oh?” 

Soonyoung shrugs. “Well, we can’t exactly camp here for eternity,” he waves at the desolate blackened land around them, The (deceased, Soonyoung can finally say) Sorcerer’s castle in the looming distance. “Unless, of course, you _ like _ dark and drabby. Actually, knowing you, this general decor seems right up your alley—”

“Your village is far, no?” Junhui interrupts, stopping the retort Wonwoo had ready on his open mouth. “However, I believe that is a good idea.” He also glances around at their general area. “We should not stay in the area much longer.” 

Soonyoung grimaces but mentally agrees. While The Sorcerer is very much dead, he can’t shake the unease he feels being in land so tainted and seeped with dark magic. Judging by the discomforted look on Wonwoo’s face and the nervous glances Junhui keeps casting about, he’s not the only one. Even a normal person would feel shivers down their spine and have hairs on the back of their neck constantly raised. 

“Your village is the closest, right Jun?” Soonyoung mentions. He pursues his lips and carefully asks, “Do you want to return?” 

“No,” comes Junhui’s immediate answer. “I choose to leave that place behind.” He tilts his head to the side, looking Soonyoung directly in the eye. Soonyoung cannot read the emotion in the other’s face. “I do not mind going to your village, if they will welcome us.” 

Soonyoung brightens up. “Everyone in my village is really friendly! My parents would love you and you can meet my friends as well. Seokmin and Chan are great.” 

Junhui hums. “You have mentioned this ‘Seokmin’ many times, before.” 

Soonyoung laughs sheepishly. “The three of us grew up together. Well, Chan is a little younger than us but that didn’t stop all of us from being very close to each other.”

Junhui nods. “Then I will come to your village. Will you come too, Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo hums, dropping another log into the fire. “I...will come,” he says slowly, like he’s making a very large life changing decision. Junhui tilts his head to the side. 

“You do not wish to visit your village?” he asks. Wonwoo stares at the fire, his face unmoving and untelling of his inner thoughts. 

“No,” Wonwoo finally lets out. “I don’t.” 

Soonyoung runs a quizzing eye over Wonwoo’s figure at the other’s odd tone, but doesn’t push it any further. They all have hidden demons in their closet and Soonyoung doesn’t want to be the one to force them out into the open, especially when Wonwoo looks as conflicted as he does. 

“Well,” Soonyoung quickly changes the subject, “all we need to do is ask Jihoonie whenever he wakes up—” Turning his head, Soonyoung meets the open eyes of Jihoon, lying on the ground across the campfire. 

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung cheers. “You’re awake.” His voice lowers. “How are you feeling?” 

Jihoon moves his gaze upward towards the sky, his eyes dead and blank. “Fine.” 

Soonyoung pursues his lips in worry. “The three of us are going to my village after this. Do...you want to join us?” 

Jihoon doesn’t answer for a while. If it weren’t for his open eyes, Soonyoung would think he had fallen back asleep. 

“Sure,” is all Jihoon says before he rolls over, turns his back to the rest of the group, clearly ending the conversation. The remaining three of them exchange glances and Soonyoung sighs. 

Looks like this conversation will continue later. 

* * *

Soonyoung slides up next to Jihoon, taking care not to slip off the sheet of ice currently flying through the air under the control of Jihoon. It’s an unconventional way to travel, but a brilliant one, if Soonyoung may say so himself. It’s how they ran into the smaller man into the first place; rather hard to miss what is essentially a floating icicle soaring through the sky. 

“How are you this fine day, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung chirps, crossing his legs and making himself a plate. It figures he might as well unpack this can of worms now before they hit the village. “Looking as radiant as ever.” 

Soonyoung expects Jihoon to look at him with that deadpan stare that Soonyoung is intimately familiar with, being one of the main causes of the appearance of the expression. Instead, Jihoon remains quiet, staring astutely ahead. 

Soonyoung frowns. Okay then. Time to change tactics. 

“Hey,” Soonyoung quiets down, scooting closer so his arm just barely brushes against Jihoon’s. Small, gentle, and comforting, but not overwhelming. “You okay?” 

Jihoon takes a deep breath and exhales. Soonyoung waits. 

For as long as Soonyoung as known him, Jihoon has always had that heavy dark look in his eyes, the haunted one that speaks of horror and loss, the one that speaks of revenge, the type that burns, of anger that simmers and engulfs, the one that consumes an entire being with one goal in mind—

The look is still there. Except it’s been tempered. Simmered. Boiled down to it’s bare basics. If Soonyoung looks closer, he can maybe see a hint of sadness but Jihoon looks mostly...lost, if anything. 

“I’m fine,” Jihoon says gruffly, eyes half lidded as he stares at the landscapes passing below them. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll always worry about you,” Soonyoung says half-jokingly, but fully meaning every word he says. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t attracted to the other man. They haven’t known each other long, only meeting a few months ago, but he likes to think that going through life or death adventure had brought them closer. 

Once again, Jihoon doesn’t retaliate in his normal way—a punch to the arm usually, or a scathing look—and instead stares astutely straight forward. Soonyoung frowns. 

On a good day, Soonyoung can catch Jihoon smiling, amused at whatever antics that Soonyoung and Junhui get up to. Soonyoung might even dare say that Jihoon looks fond of them. The only thing marring a good day is that Jihoon always seem to catch himself afterwards, immediately returning to a slight frown, like he’s angry at himself for feeling happy. Everytime Soonyoung catches sight of Jihoon’s face reverting back to his blank one, his heart hurts. 

On a bad day, Jihoon is reticent, snappy, and most of all angry. The rest of the group knows not to disturb him too much then, opting to let Jihoon deal with it in his own way (especially since Jihoon tends to lash out at anyway during that time, so usually they just avoid being in the line of fire). But Jihoon is usually pretty good at returning back to his normal reticent self, after the others have given him space. 

But this blank, almost empty Jihoon...it’s eerie. And sends an unnatural chill down Soonyoung’s spine and heart. He wants to wrap the other in a hug, but doesn’t think Jihoon will let himself be that vulnerable.

“Take all the time you need,” Soonyoung says, facing forward. His hand reaches out and he gently places it on top of Jihoon’s. Jihoon allows it for a few seconds before pointedly moving his hand away. Soonyoung tries not to let it bother him. 

“We’ll always be here,” Soonyoung continues. “If you need help or anything, you know I’m—we’re—always willing. Besides,” Soonyoung grins and nudges Jihoon’s shoulder, “what kind of heroes would we be if we couldn’t save our own?” 

“It’s always heroes with you, isn’t it?” Jihoon snaps, sending a dark look out of the corner of his eye. Soonyoung’s brow furrows. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jihoon turns to look at him with dark, heavy eyes. Soonyoung returns his stare with the best of his ability but Jihoon doesn’t seem to find what he’s looking for and turns away. 

“Nothing,” Jihoon says, his face blank but his eyes dark. “Nothing at all.” 

* * *

“Oh and over there is where my friend lives!” Soonyoung points out excitedly. “Let’s go!”

“Soonyoung, I do not think we should impose—” 

“Don’t worry about it, Junnie,” Soonyoung waves off. “We’re just saying hello.” Grabbing Jihoon by the hand, he begins to drag the smaller man to the little house on the side of the road. Running up, Soonyoung eagerly knocks on the door, his hand still tightly gripping Jihoon’s. 

The door opens and a young man peers out, before his face lightens up when he sees who it is. 

“Hyung!” the man cheers, throwing himself forward in Soonyoung’s arms. Soonyoung laughs joyfully, letting go of Jihoon’s hand to return the embrace. 

“Channie!” Soonyoung croons. “You’re so tall now, look at you!” 

The man laughs, pulling back to grin at Soonyoung. “And look at you! The returning champion. We all felt it when The Sorcerer died.” 

“Chan?” a voice echoes in the back. Faint hesitant steps came closer and another man appeared behind Chan. 

“Was that Soonyoung I heard?” the other man asks, his blank eye staring at the general area in front of him. His pupil is covered in a white film, vision completely lost. The other eye is covered in bandages that wrap around the side of his face, covering the still healing injury he bears. 

It looks like a burn wound. 

“My dear Seokminnie!” Soonyoung cheers, his heart clenching tightly as he stares at Seokmin’s face. Quickly, he shoves it down and plasters a grin on his face. “I’m back Seokmin.” 

Seokmin grins with the side of face that can move. “Soonyoung, welcome back!” He reaches out with one hand, in the direction of Soonyoung’s face and Soonyoung steps forward to give Seokmin a very careful and very soft embrace. 

“Let me introduce you,” Soonyoung says, after pulling away. “This is Jihoonie, he’s the Lord Winter. And a few steps behind me, we have Junhui and Wonwoo.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Chan and Seokmin both chorus, giving a small bow. “Please come in.”

“This one is pleased to meet you,” Junhui says, returning the bow with his own. “Thank you for the offer, but I think it best if we leave the three of you to your reunion.” He straightens up and gives a gracious smile. “We do not wish to intrude.” 

“No, it’s fine!” Seokmin assures. “You’re welcome to stay here if you wish; it’s no trouble at all.” 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo comments. “There’s four of us anyway, and we don’t mind staying in an inn.” 

Seokmin gives a slight pout but sighs. “At the very least, come over tomorrow for food. We insist.” 

Wonwoo and Junhui share a glance and then look at Seokmin’s eager face. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung, who grins and gives an imploring look. 

Wonwoo sighs. “Then we’ll come tomorrow,” he says. “But please don’t feel pressured to go out of your way.” 

“Any friend of Soonyoung’s is our friend,” Chan chimes in. “After all, anyone that can deal with this troublemaker must be a saint.” 

“Hey!” Soonyoung pouts as the other four laugh. “I come back as a hero and this is how I’m picked on? Jihoonie, save me,” he whines. 

“Hm,” Jihoon comments, running an eye over Soonyoung and then another over Seokmin’s face, for some reason. He then turns and walks away. Soonyoung straightens up, a furrow between his brow as he watches the other’s back. 

“Please excuse him,” Wonwoo sighs. “Jihoon is...going through a rough time.” 

Soonyoung zones out as his childhood friends assure his fellow Seasons, carefully watching Jihoon. Soonyoung bites his lip and sighs. 

* * *

After sending Junhui and Wonwoo off, Soonyoung retreats back to Chan’s and Seokmin’s place, where he quietly starts up the fireplace and begins to boil water for tea. 

"The others with you," Chan asks hesitantly, “will they be fine with finding a place to stay…?" 

"We actually ran into the innkeeper on our way here. He offered us free rooms," Soonyoung says, as he scoops tea leaves into two cups, "to 'pay us back for all that you've done, my lads'." He grins sheepishly. "And I heard rumors that they were going to repair one of the old houses near the edge of the village to give to us as thanks.” Soonyoung laughs. “We’re too recognizable.” 

Chan glances at the bright red hair on the other's head. "I'm sure," he remarks drily. 

"Hey, I just saved the world," Soonyoung complains, turning round to point the spoon at the younger man. "Give me some respect here."

"You've had my respect," Chan says, intently staring at Soonyoung. "You've always had it." 

Soonyoung looks back for a brief moment before turning away. "I don't deserve it," he says bitterly, putting away the box of tea. 

Chan's eyes flash. "Hyung—" 

“You know what I did,” Soonyoung gritted his teeth. “You know what I did and yet you…” 

Chan looks back calmly. "I know you would never do it on purpose. I _ know _ you, hyung, and the same person who risked his neck to pick that apple from the tree just because I said I was hungry is the hyung I will always remember and trust. Regardless of what mistakes you may have made."

Soonyoung bends his head, swallowing down any tears that might come to his eyes. 

"Besides," Chan gestures, "you came back. You found Winter, the one with the greatest healing power in all the lands."

Soonyoung lets out a broken laugh. "Well, that’s what they say.” 

Chan furrows his brow in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “I haven’t seen Jihoon actually use his powers to heal—he mainly uses ice to attack.” He thinks. “In fact, he rarely uses water either. It’s a bit weird.” 

“For the person with the power of both water and ice to not use water?” Chan remarks, “I would say that’s a little more than weird, hyung.” 

Soonyoung shrugs. “Jihoon hasn’t really said why he has a preference for ice though.” He grows quiet. “And every time I try to ask, he just shuts me down.” 

“Maybe something happened?” Chan offers. “Something that made him stop using water?” 

Soonyoung thinks back to Jihoon’s dark empty eyes and a shudder runs down his spine. 

“Maybe,” Soonyoung hums. “Maybe.” 

* * *

When Soonyoung returns to the inn, he sees Jihoon standing outside waiting for him. 

"Jihoonie?" he asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

"Let's talk," Jihoon states simply, turning and walking down the road to the outskirts of the village. Confused, Soonyoung follows him as Jihoon leads the two of them out into the forest and then to a nearby stream, where Jihoon stops.

Soonyoung nearly loses his breath as Jihoon turns around, the natural moonlight playing off his hair, making it shine and gleam. He just wants to run his hand through the soft locks and—

“What did you want to talk about?” Soonyoung asks, shaking himself of his thoughts. “Is something the matter?” 

Jihoon’s face remains impassive. An uneasy trickle runs down Soonyoung's spine, but he can't tell if it's unwarranted or not. He can't get a read on Jihoon, who has an amazing poker face, but something in the general air around Jihoon is setting Soonyoung at unease. 

"Why did you really bring us here?" 

Soonyoung blinks. "What?"

Jihoon waves a hand. "Why did you really bring us here to your village?"

Soonyoung scratches his head. "I mean, we did need a place to stay. The villagers have always treated me well and it wouldn't hurt to extend the offer to you guys." He shrugs. "I also just wanted to, I guess."

Jihoon narrows his eyes. "Why did you go on the adventure?" he suddenly asks. "Why did you leave?"

Soonyoung looks back in confusion. Where is Jihoon going with this? "It...was my duty?" It comes out as a question. "Jihoon, as a Season, I wasn't going to let the Shadows keep terrorizing the land."

"That's your only reason?" Jihoon replies, raising an eyebrow. 

Soonyoung is so confused by this conversation right now. What is even going on? He doesn't understand Jihoon's mind or where he's taking this line of questioning at all. "Yes?" he tries. 

"Seokmin’s face is pretty badly wounded," Jihoon casually remarks. “Seems like it’s still in the process of healing.”

Soonyoung stiffens. "I'm not sure that's any of your business," he retorts. 

"You know what the villagers have been whispering?" Jihoon hypothetically asks. "'Soonyoung did it', they say. 'He made good on his promise and brought back Winter, the one with the greatest healing power in all the lands.'" The smile that appears on Jihoon's face is sardonic and spiteful. It doesn't suit him. "Now," he sneers, "I wonder why they say that."

Soonyoung clenches his teeth. "Jihoon, I don’t know what’s gotten into you right now, but—" 

"I don't appreciate being manipulated," Jihoon interrupts. "I don't appreciate being told that you left to fulfill your duty and rid the land of evil, when really, you did it for your own selfish needs." 

“I didn’t lie to you about that,” Soonyoung offers, throwing his hands up in defense. “I WAS doing my duty. I just happened to have a detour, you know, but it wasn’t a big deal.” 

Jihoon’s eyes flash and Soonyoung immediately realizes it was the wrong thing to say. 

“A big deal, huh,” Jihoon growls. “So you just think I’m going to heal your friend’s face for you, fix YOUR mistakes, all for free, huh?” 

Soonyoung frowns. “Putting it like that is a little harsh, don’t you think Jihoonie?” 

“I’m tired of people making decisions for me,” Jihoon mutters. “Always just assuming that I’m willing to go along with everything, never asking for my opinion—”

“I did ask if you wanted to come to my village,” Soonyoung points out, not willing to back down on this matter. 

“But you never asked if I could heal his face, did you?” Jihoon immediately snaps back. Soonyoung closes his mouth, in the face of Jihoon’s truthful accusation. 

“‘You’ll always be here for me?’” Jihoon quotes, a derisive snort on his lip. “Sure, as long as I’m useful to you.” He strolls past Soonyoung, gently brushing arms and leaves Soonyoung standing there, alone, on the bedside of a slow running and cold river. 

* * *

The story goes like this. 

Once upon a time, there was a hero. 

Actually that isn’t quite right. 

Once upon a time, there was a prophecy. 

_ A child of Spring, blessed by the winds _

_ A child of Summer, filled with fire and life _

_ A child of Fall, grounded amongst the woods and plants, _

_ A child of Winter, bathed in healing water and pure ice _

Once upon a time, there was Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. The four travelled the lands, ventured into areas no person would dare, defeated creatures feared by many, and would eventually reach the furthest point of the kingdom, where the darkness grew strongest and where the evil laid powerful. Together, the four would fight a great tremendous battle that would last hours, enemy after enemy, battle after battle. Eventually, the four would win and banish the source of all evil, washing the land of the shadows that had forever tormented the people. Victorious, the four would live happily ever after in the now peaceful and wonderful land. 

Once upon a time, no one ever told the heroes that the sacrifices involved would not only be theirs, but to others around them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * While there is a main language for the land, Junhui’s village speaks a separate dialect. Junhui knows both, although he is much more proficient in his village’s dialect.
>   * The four of them are the only ones with unnatural hair colors. Soonyoung’s is red (clap era), Wonwoo’s is mint (boom boom era), Jihoon’s is platinum blonde/white (oh my era), and Junhui has silver/grey (getting closer).
>   * The journey to the Dark Lands took much longer than the journey back because they kept constantly getting attacked/stopping to save villages/ambushed/etc on the way there


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in accordance with the prophecy, a boy was born with great power.
> 
> One knew how to move the very earth that all stood on, shifting the land and trees with a wave of a hand. The earth shook at his whims and the flowers grew where we walked.
> 
> This one had a lover, someone he promised forever and was promised forever to. The two were a love story for the tales, sweet words and decadent dreams exchanged between soft lips.
> 
> This one made a choice.

Wonwoo doesn’t regret it. 

He knew, the first moment he accidentally moved that boulder across the clearing, he knew what it meant. When he met Mingyu’s shocked gaze with his own, Wonwoo already knew. 

He knew what these powers meant. What it meant for him. What it meant for Mingyu. What it meant for them. 

After all, how do you measure the happiness of two people against a village? Against a land? Against the whole world? 

Wonwoo doesn’t regret it. 

But it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

* * *

He watches Soonyoung chase after Jihoon with loving eyes and a bleeding heart, he watches Jihoon lash out in anger and close himself off to any advances. He watches a relationship crumble before it can even begin, a seed that doesn’t even sprout beyond the dirt covering it, and he can’t help but feel a little resentful. 

The two of them could have it all. 

“You are upset.” 

Wonwoo glances to the side where Junhui is staring at his side profile. Wonwoo looks back forward, staring out into the bustling town. “About what, may I ask?” he remarks. 

Wonwoo likes to compare Junhui to a well written mystery novel. You think you have the story figured out, you think you know the characters and events, and then something throws you off. Or perhaps a cloudy mirror. Always an image present, but never a clear one and never one that you could get a perfect read on. Wonwoo is certain that the four of them have gotten closer after their adventure, especially when their very lives had depended on trusting each other with their own backs, but there are times where Wonwoo is truly reminded of how little they actually know each other. 

But Junhui is a genuinely pleasant person to be around. He’s just so...happy. Wonwoo admires Junhui for that. He thinks that they all do, that Junhui can be happy and smile and laugh despite the circumstances the world has thrust them under. Unlike Soonyoung who has a layer of guilt always underlying his actions, Junhui is genuinely content. 

Wonwoo would almost call him innocent, if not for the depths that circle within Junhui’s eyes, that contain infinite knowledge, like he’s see the world at its worst, has been through the world at its worst, but has come out it all the kinder and wiser for it. 

“Jihoon and Soonyoung,” Junhui continues, breaking Wonwoo out of his thoughts. “The two of them...makes you upset.” 

Wonwoo debates denying it but sighs. Junhui deserves his honesty, at the very least. “A little bit,” Wonwoo admits. “It is...hard to watch Soonyoung pine in vain.” 

Junhui hums thoughtfully. 

“Well,” Wonwoo grudgingly admits. “Not exactly in vain. Jihoon does have a soft spot for Soonyoung, no matter how small it is. It’s just…” 

“Jihoon is lost,” Junhui notes. “He came on this quest for revenge, and he got it and now he does not know what to do. So he is lashing out.” 

“And Soonyoung is taking the brunt of it,” Wonwoo says, narrowing his eyes. 

“You are upset on Soonyoung’s behalf?” Junhui asks. 

“I’m upset,” Wonwoo says, the hidden fury slowly rising to the top, “because Jihoon is too blind to see the adoration Soonyoung has for him and does nothing but hurt someone that genuinely cares for him. He’s making excuses and reasons to paint Soonyoung as the bad guy and doing everything in his power to push him away and create distance. All of that just to protect his selfishness.” 

Junhui watches Wonwoo’s outburst with one eyebrow raised. “You sound like you speak from experience,” he lightly comments. Wonwoo flinches and his emotions visibly retreat back into himself. He breathes out. 

“I was going to talk to Jihoon,” Junhui says, subtly changing the subject. “And offer my thoughts. Revenge...is not a foreign concept to me.” 

Wonwoo glances at Junhui in surprise. He opens his mouth but closes, not willing to ask the question that he’s so curious about out of politeness. 

Junhui smiles at him but does not offer the story. 

Wonwoo sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “When did this quest to save the world turn into matchmaking?” he groans. Junhui laughs joyfully. 

“Is that not better?” Junhui grins, his eyes twinkling. 

Wonwoo thinks of Soonyoung’s slowly fading enthusiasm and Jihoon’s dark, haunted eyes and sighs. 

* * *

Wonwoo left. 

When his powers manifested and he knew that he had a duty to the land, to the world, to rid it of The Sorcerer that had been so long plaguing it, he left. 

He packed his bags, carefully stored away his things, and all he left Mingyu—his childhood friend, his best friend, his lover—all he left him was one note. 

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Goodbye _ . 

* * *

To his surprise, Wonwoo gets to Jihoon before Junhui does. 

“So I heard you and Soonyoung had a fight?” Wonwoo asks, getting straight to the point. Jihoon’s eyes snap up at him from across the dining table in the newly refurbished house the villagers had gifted them. 

“So we did,” Jihoon comments, his gaze heavy. “I asked him about the beginning of his adventure and how he started it.” 

_ Careful,  _ Wonwoo thinks, running an eye over Jihoon's tight frame, wired to explode, ready to go off at the slightest wrong move. He must do this delicately. Precisely. 

"Was his answer not to your liking?" he asks. 

Jihoon snorts derisively. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Soonyoung left, not to save the world like he likes to proclaim," Jihoon spits, "but to find a healer for his friend. To find me."

"I didn't know that," Wonwoo replies. "But does it matter?"

"Does it matte—of course it matters!" 

"Why?" Wonwoo asks. 

Jihoon shuts his mouth and reclines back into his seat where he had half rose from. He doesn't answer.

Wonwoo breathes and then braces himself. "Are you angry because he lied to you about his original intentions," Wonwoo points out, "or because his interest in you might now have ulterior motives other than romantic?"

Jihoon's eyes are sharp when they snap back to him. Like the tip of a knife, Wonwoo muses, or the edge of a paper. So thin, so fragile, yet leaves the most painful wounds, the kind that stings and lingers for days. 

"That's a bold assumption to make," Jihoon whispers. Quietly. Dangerous. A trap ready to be triggered, a wire ready to be tripped. 

Wonwoo meets his eyes steadily. "Bold," he agrees. "But true. You cannot be oblivious about how he acts towards you, then and now."

A tremor runs through Jihoon's body. "Does it matter?" he parrots, a sardonic look on his face. 

"If you ever intend to return his feelings, then yes." Wonwoo stares at Jihoon, quiet judgement in his eyes. "But if you decide to stay angry for the rest of your life, always lashing out, the whole world as your enemy, then no, I suppose it doesn’t matter. What’s one man’s feelings, after all.”

Jihoon stares at him, and Wonwoo can feel the general air around him get cooler. He breathes out and watches as it materializes in a cloudy huff. Carefully, he makes himself aware of the earth around him, the wood in the walls, the roots under the ground, the weapons he has to protect himself. 

The temperature rises back to normal. 

“Can’t I be angry about both?” Jihoon relents, turning his gaze away from Wonwoo. A tenseness that Wonwoo didn’t realize he had in shoulders relaxes. 

“You can,” Wonwoo agrees. “But what are you going to do about it?” 

Jihoon does not answer him. 

* * *

Wonwoo sees him on one of the rare days that Jihoon has decided to join him and Junhui on a food run. 

“Does this apple look healthier or does this one?” Junhui asks, showing both to Jihoon and holding them up to the light. Jihoon glances at both and points to one. Junhui beams, pleased that he got a response for once. It looks like it’s one of Jihoon’s good days today, considering he left the house for once. 

“Do you think we should get oranges as well?” Wonwoo asks, glancing at the crate next to the apples. 

Junhui hums. “We can make juice from them; we don’t necessarily have to eat them. Oh, we also need to visit the butcher—I think Soonyoung has been craving meat today.” 

Jihoon scoffs at the mention of Soonyoung’s name, his face darkening. Wonwoo amends his early thought—it looks like Jihoon left the house to escape Soonyoung, not necessarily because he wanted to join them. 

“Jihoon and I can head to the butcher. We can also stop by the bakery, if you want to finish up here,” Wonwoo offers. Junhui beams and agrees. Wonwoo turns around in the direction of the butcher and drops the luckily empty basket he had been holding. 

“Hyung…?” Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo’s lover that he left behind, says in all his glory. 

He looks good, a small part of Wonwoo’s brain comments. Tall. Healthy. He notices the dark circles under Mingyu’s eyes, as if the other had been up late at night worrying over something. He wonders if it was him. Wonwoo knows he has no right to think, but his heart aches and  _ yearns _ . 

“Min..gyu?” Wonwoo whispers, his eyes wide with shock. Mingyu’s eyes brighten and begin to tear up. 

“Hyung,” he chokes out. “Hyung, I—” 

Wonwoo doesn’t hear what the other has to say because he panics and runs. 

* * *

Wonwoo comes running into the house, slamming the door behind him in a hurry. Soonyoung looks up, a worried look on his face. 

“Wonwoo? What’s the matter?” he asks, rising from his seat. 

“Nothing,” Wonwoo says, slightly giddy from the adrenaline. “Just...someone I know is in town.” 

Soonyoung runs a glance over Wonwoo’s haggard body and raises an eyebrow. “Must be a special someone.” 

“You could say that,” Jihoon snarks from behind Wonwoo, entering the front door. He thrusts out a letter to Wonwoo. “Your lover boy wanted to give you this, but you ran off in such a hurry.” Jihoon scoffs. “It’s almost like you didn’t want to see him.” 

Wonwoo reaches out to take the letter but frowns slightly at Jihoon’s tone of voice. Before he can say anything though, Soonyoung beats him to it. 

“Hey, if Wonwoo’s lover really did come to town, you could be a bit happier about it,” Soonyoung scolds. “I’m sure they’ve missed each other.” 

“Congratulations,” Jihoon deadpans. “I’m so glad that someone from your past has happily returned to you.” 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says, his patience clearly snapping. “Why is it such a hard concept for you to be  _ nice _ ? Do you really hate seeing other people happy that much?” 

“Well, Soonyoung,” Jihoon curls his lip derisively. “Do you want me to be nice because you think it’s the “noble” thing to be or do you want me to be nice because you want me to heal your friend out of the ‘niceness’ of my heart?” 

“Stop being so selfish!” Soonyoung shouts. “It’s just one person, you can’t heal one person? Are you really that cruel? Are you really that arrogant?” 

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Jihoon sneers. “Trying to get into my good graces, trying to get me to  _ like _ you, when really all you wanted was my great healing powers, isn’t it, Soonyoung?” 

Wonwoo frowns. “Jihoon, that isn’t—” 

Soonyoung cuts him off. “Is that what you think of me?” he asks, balking. “You think I would be that manipulative, you think I would stoop that low—”

“Well I clearly don’t know  _ what _ to think of you,” Jihoon scoffs. “Lied to me about why he left his village, lied to me about Seokmin, lied to me about his feelings.” He glares. “Liar, is what you are. Liar, liar, liar LIAR LIAR—” 

“ENOUGH,” Wonwoo commands, stepping in.

“You,” he glares at Soonyoung, “need to stop being so pushy and own up to your actions. Have you even apologized at all?” 

“And you,” he says, rounding on Jihoon, “need to  _ calm down _ and stop trying to fight everything.” 

“Why do you assume I’ve done something wrong?” Soonyoung scoffs. 

Jihoon snorts. “Don’t act all high and mighty now that your lover came running to you like some dog,” he says, sneering at Wonwoo’s face. 

Wonwoo grits his teeth as his eyes flash dangerously. He breathes and tries to calm down. 

“Hey, don’t take it out on Wonwoo,” Soonyoung glares. “Just because you like being miserable all the time,” he growls, “doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” 

Jihoon turns his attention back to Soonyoung, derision curling his lip. “Just because some of us like manipulating our friends,” he mocks, “doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” 

“At least I  _ have _ friends,” Soonyoung snaps back. Wonwoo sucks in a breath as Jihoon’s face go impossibly blank. 

None of them have actually confirmed it. None of them have dared to ask. But it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jihoon had wanted to kill the Sorcerer in revenge, and in revenge for someone. 

“Soonyoung, that was too far,” Wonwoo quietly admonishes. Soonyoung bites his lip, his hackles still raised, but quietens down. 

“Looks like that’s all you know how to do.” Wonwoo turns to look at Jihoon, who raises his head with a dark, cruel, ugly look in his eyes. Wonwoo is immediately reminded of a dark storm, a tornado ready to touch down and rip apart the ground. He swallows nervously. “Looks like you’re only good at hurting the people you love,” Jihoon says calmly, coldly, striking directly at Soonyoung’s deepest fears, dealing a wound equal to the one he had been dealt. An eye for an eye. 

“SHUT UP.” A wave of fire races out from Soonyoung’s hand and towards Jihoon who quickly summons a wall of ice to protect himself. Judging by the horrified look on Soonyoung’s face, he hadn’t meant to, but Jihoon disregards it, anger taking over his head and clouding his judgement. 

“Is that how we’re going to do this?” he snarls, creating sharp floating ice spikes behind him, all point at Soonyoung’s position. 

“Jihoon, I’m so so—” Soonyoung stares wide eyed. 

“ _ What _ is going  _ on _ ?” 

Junhui walks in, baskets filled with fresh fruit and vegetables in his hands. Behind him, Mingyu stares wide eyed at the scorched floor marks and the floating sharp icicles. 

Jihoon dismisses the icicles. “I’m done with this,” he says, waving a hand. “I’m  _ done _ .” He storms out, shoving past Junhui and Mingyu, dislodging their goods to the floor. 

Soonyoung runs a frustrated hand through his hair, but he too, leaves the house. Junhui turns to stare at Wonwoo, his eyes wide and questioning. Wonwoo sighs. 

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Wonwoo and Mingyu grew up together in the same village and were childhood sweethearts 
>   * Soonyoung and Wonwoo were aware of each other’s existence before the adventure. Their villages are rather close by and traded frequently. However, they did not know each other’s names. 
>   * Junhui’s village is the closest village to the Dark Lands and is thus the most heavily armed, trained, and protected. 
>   * Jihoon’s village is the furthest from the Dark Lands. It was still attacked, but it was usually rare and weak.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in accordance with the prophecy, a boy was born with great power. 
> 
> This one had water and ice at his fingertips. Streams of blue ran between his hands and spikes of ice danced above his head. Waves were conjured with a wave of his hand and rivers were frozen with a tap of his foot. 
> 
> This one lived a happy life, doted on by his three older friends and adored by his two younger ones. He was a renowned healer, helping his village and passing travelers, creating miracles with his powers. 
> 
> This one made a promise.

“Jihoon!” a scream comes from across the town. Sending another spear of ice into a black figure’s chest, Jihoon turns and sees Seungcheol running towards him, blood dripping down the side of his face 

“Hyung!” he gasps, bringing up his hands and quickly summoning water to heal the wound on the other’s head. 

“No time for that,” Seungcheol rushes, grabbing Jihoon’s hand and stopping the process. “Come on, we have to get you out of here.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon demands. “I’m not leaving you guys behind.” He turns, spinning his hands to send a rush a water to sweep away the enemies on the road. “You need me here to help.” 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol says grimly. “It’s you they’re after and we can’t let them get their hands on you.” He grabs Jihoon’s hand and begins to drag him away.

“So let me stay and help defeat them!” Jihoon nearly screams. “Hyung!” Seungcheol lets go of Jihoon’s hand as they both stop talking to take out the enemies heading their way.

“Jihoon! Cheol!” 

A knife goes flying into a nearby enemy’s head, who falls to the ground with a thud. Jeonghan and Joshua both come running up, Joshua covering their flank while Jeonghan clears a path to the other two. 

“Seungkwan? Vernon?” Seungcheol asks, as the other two reach them. Taking a deep breath, Jihoon exhales and summons a wave of ice that encompasses the surrounding enemies, giving the group a brief respite. 

Jeonghan shakes his head. “We lost sight of them in the main part of town,” he replies grimly. “Half the village has been overrun.” Jihoon bites his lip but doesn’t voice his dark thoughts. 

“They’re smart,” Seungcheol tries to reassure. “We have to have faith in them.” 

“They’re just kids,” Jihoon hisses. “We should get back to the others. I need to get back to the main part of town to fight off the enemy wave.” 

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan looks at the shorter man. “We can’t risk letting you fall into enemy hands.” 

“I won’t fall into enemy hands if we just defeat them all,” Jihoon points out. “Which we can do. With my help. And my powers.” 

“The situation isn’t looking good,” Joshua cautiously states. “I don’t think—”

“Then let me go help them!” Jihoon pleads. He watches the three older men exchange looks and his gaze stiffens. 

“I’m going,” he declares, fury burning in his eyes. “And I will protect this town, even if I have to die fighting.” 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol says sharply. “Don’t say that. You can’t sacrifice yourself. This is bigger than this town.” 

“Don’t give me that prophecy bullshit,” Jihoon snarls. “The prophecy can screw itself; I’m saving my family and friends first.” 

A loud explosion echoes and the group brace themselves as the resulting wind sweeps through the area. 

Jihoon looks in horror as a large blazer erupts from the center of town, red and glowing and burning. 

“Jihoon, you need to run,” Seungcheol urges, grabbing Jihoon by the wrist. “I hate to say it, but we can’t save this town.”

“I’m not leaving them behind!” Jihoon shouts, gesturing at the inferno slowly engulfing the houses he grew up with. Yanking his arm out of Seungcheol’s grasp, he takes a deep breath, reaches deep within himself and begins to summon a large, massive, monumental wave of water to quench the town. He can feel blood begin to drip from his nose at the strain, his body too weak, too young to handle the kind of magic he’s summoning, but he ignores it. 

He refuses to let his town burn. He absolutely refuses. Fuck the prophecy. If he can’t save a few lives, how can he even begin to save the world? 

His one minded concentration works against him. So focused on attempting to summon enough water to quench the flames, he doesn’t hear the quiet murmuring behind him, doesn’t hear the shuffle of steps walking up to him. 

“Jihoon, I’m sorry,” is all he hears before a quick strike to the neck causes him to lose the wave and to lose consciousness. The last thing Jihoon remembers is the sad, sad resigned look on Jeonghan’s face. 

* * *

When he wakes up, all he sees is darkness. A few seconds of fumbling and kicking has him tumbling out of a hidden hole, dug from the roots of a large tree. He doesn’t recognize the area but he sees smoke in the distance and begins to walk towards it, heart thumping in his throat and a choke stuck in his chest. 

He doesn’t know how long he walks for, but as he gets closer to the smoke, he sees reminders. 

The river that he used to swim in. The path he used to walk on. The rocks he used to climb. 

That patch of grass, where Vernon confessed to Seungkwan. That tree, where Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeongcheol carved their initials into the trunk. That clearing, where the six of them had a picnic once, filled with laughs and sunshine and soft smiles. 

The patch of grass is covered in blood. The tree is burnt to a crisp. And piles of dead bodies lie in the clearing. 

When Jihoon reaches the entrance to where his town once stood, he drops to his knees and screams.

* * *

They carefully avoid each other for days. 

Some small part in Jihoon feels sorry for Junhui and Wonwoo, caught in the middle of the fight, but like every emotion, it’s carefully shoved deep within him and locked away behind an ice cold wall. 

He doesn’t know anything other than anger. He refuses to  _ feel _ anything other than anger. Because if he does— 

_ painGRIEFsadnessJEONGHANwhydidyouleavepainhurtSEUNGCHEOLJOSHUAwhydidyoudiepleasepleasecomebackSEUNGKWANVERNONpleaseimournedyoudespairpainGRIEF—  _

Swallowing, Jihoon shoves his head back into his knees and breathes. Quietly he boxes away the nightmares, the tears, the pain, and carefully places it back from where it had spilled from. 

* * *

After about two weeks of avoiding the rest of the group and isolating himself in the woods, Junhui comes to find him. 

“What do you want?” Jihoon snaps as the other walks over. Jihoon freezes another part of the river, and then breaks it watching as it slowly turns back to water. 

Junhui says nothing but gently takes a seat beside him, his body close but not touching. Jihoon takes a breath and exhales, freezing and breaking another piece of ice. The two of them sit in silence for a while. Jihoon sighs. He could never yell at Junhui without feeling some sort of guilt, mainly because Junhui doesn’t get angry back like Soonyoung does, doesn’t flinch back with hurt like Wonwoo does, but just takes it silently, his eyes calming and understanding, a sense of peace in the face of Jihoon’s fury. 

“What do you want?” Jihoon asks again, this time softer. “Are you here to talk about the fight?” 

Junhui hums. “Soonyoung seems to be over his anger.” 

“Of course he is,” Jihoon grumbles. “I bet his ‘noble self’ doesn’t let him be angry too long. Such a pure heart,” he sarcastically praises. Junhui raises an eyebrow. 

“You are angry,” Junhui notes, “because it is safe.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jihoon snaps, ignoring the chill running down his spine at the accuracy of Junhui’s words. He can see where Junhui is taking this and he’s not sure if he wants to have this conversation. Not now. Not ever. 

“It is easy to be angry,” Junhui comments, like he was merely talking about the weather. “Anger is easy to feel. Anger is easy to invoke. But anger is not good for you.” 

Jihoon stubbornly remains silent. 

Junhui doesn’t continue his words for a few minutes. “Can I ask why?” 

Jihoon glares at him with dark eyes. 

Junhui stares back, calm and content. “Please?” he asks softly, not demanding but requesting. Jihoon is inexplicably reminded of another pair of eyes, always calm and content even in the hardest times, always caring and worrying. Jihoon can’t help but think—

He sharply inhales and turns back to the river. He slowly brings his knees up to his body. 

For some reason, for some  _ stupid _ odd reason, Junhui reminds Jihoon too much of mischevious yet reliable Jeongha— 

“When Soonyoung and Wonwoo had met me for the first time,” Jihoon starts hesitantly, like he’s wrenching a splinter that had long sunken into the skin and made itself home. “I had just…” He swallows, clearly gathering his thoughts. “I hadn’t kept my powers a secret, when I was younger,” he backtracks. “I had the power to heal, so why wouldn’t I use them for the better good? I taught myself, became stronger, and turned into a miracle worker.” 

He smiles bitterly. “It worked against me, I suppose. The Sorcerer and their Shadows came for my village when I was seventeen.” He dug his head into his knees. A silence falls upon the two, as Junhui waits patiently for Jihoon to finish. 

"I promised," Jihoon whispers, "at their graves that I would get revenge, that I would make the enemy suffer, that I would pay them back tenfold." He shoves his head between his knees. 

"But we did," Junhui replies gently. "We did kill The Sorcerer."

Jihoon has nothing to say to that. He knows they did. He knows. But he wanted the enemy to suffer, he wanted screams, he wanted pain, he wants the enemy to feel every death they had caused, to collapse under the weight of every life lost, he wanted— 

He doesn't know what he wants now. 

"I will tell you a story, Jihoonie," Junhui starts, summoning a ball of wind to toss around. "My village lies closest to the Dark Lands. All children and people in my village are raised to be warriors, to defend and fight against The Shadows. It was great honor to be chosen to guard the walls against the enemy,” he says. He flicks his hands and the ball splits into four. "As a result, the Four Seasons are of the highest importance." 

The smile that spreads across his face is sad. "They believe that no distractions are allowed, that the Season's duty is to the land and to the prophecy." With a wave of a hand, the ball of air dissipates. "I manifested my powers when I was sixteen years old and summoned a wind into an elder's face. The next morning, my father, mother, and little brother were executed so I could focus on my training and have no loyalties but to the land."

He turns to meet Jihoon's wide stare. "I was too weak and inexperienced to fight back. When I grew powerful, I did not want to."

"Why?" Jihoon whispers, his heart clenching at Junhui's tale. "Why didn't you want revenge?"

Junhui faces the river again. "It was meaningless. More death would not bring them back and I did not wish more suffering on this world that has already suffered so." 

Jihoon buries his face into his knees again. "You're a stronger person than I am," he whispers. "I wanted vengeance, I wanted retribution, I—" He breathes. "I thought it would…" 

He thought it would fill the gaping hole in his heart, that maybe the death of The Sorcerer would soothe the pain left behind. That the death of one would somehow compensate for the lives he took, would heal the aching, bleeding wound he had dealt Jihoon.

That revenge would finally bring him the happiness that had long been burned down with what he had loved most. 

Bringing his hands up, Junhui summons another ball of air and gently spins it. "Revenge would not have made me happy."

"Then what does?"

Junhui smiles. "Sunshine through an open window. A lively market, filled with the smells of spices and fresh baked bread. A fresh bouquet of flowers decorating the room. A warm fireplace." He gestures, and the ball of wind bounces forward, turning into a wind that sweeps through the area. "A cool river to dip my toes in, a playful breeze that runs through my hair." 

He reaches out and gently pats Jihoon's blonde locks. "Sitting in a room with the three of you, enjoying a nice meal." His voice turns quiet. "The taste of a juicy apple on my tongue and melting in my mouth."

"Happiness is easy to find," Junhui comments. “But revenge will consume and leave nothing behind.” His hand travels down from Jihoon’s head to his shoulder, pulling the younger boy closer to him. “You must let it go,” Junhui says, an undertone of urgency running in his voice. “You can not live in anger.” 

Jihoon has nothing to say to that. He wishes he could. But he doesn’t know how. Doesn’t  _ want _ to let go of his anger because he knows if he does, he  _ knows _ that if he just stops feeling angry, that little box in his heart will open and spill out and Jihoon is not sure he’ll recover from that. 

He’s scared. 

“I—” he starts, but can’t finish. His mouth closes. Junhui waits patiently. 

“I don’t think I’ll be happy,” Jihoon begins again, slowly. He nervously wets his lips. “Even if I let it go. I think I’ll just feel—” 

_ painGRIEFsadness— _

He bites his lips. 

“That is not a bad thing,” Junhui remarks. “You must mourn. Mourning is painful, but healing.” He lets out a breath, summoning a wind that blows from his mouth and through the trees. “Crying will help. Screaming will help. Talking will help. Everyone mourns differently.” He glances at Jihoon. “It does not have to be me, but anyone can help.” 

Against his will, Soonyoung’s face flashes through Jihoon’s head and he grimaces. 

“Small steps,” Junhui comforts. “Small steps.” 

* * *

A knock at the door makes Jihoon look up cautiously. Soonyoung is with his parents and Wonwoo and Junhui are out at the town’s market, so he’s the only one present to field visitors and guests. As a group, they’ve collectively agreed that Junhui and Soonyoung are the best to greet people. Jihoon hadn’t wanted to talk to strangers anyway and while Wonwoo could do it, he’s not entirely comfortable with it. 

The knock sounds again. Jihoon warily eyes it, debating on ignoring it and pretending no one is home. They would probably just come back another time. If no one is home, usually visitors leave their gifts and presents at the door, and the four of them collect it later. He doesn’t  _ have _ to answer it and talk to whoever is on the other side. 

The knock sounds thrice. Jihoon grimaces. This is one persistent visitor. Did they want to give their gift in person that badly? 

“Lord Winter?” comes a voice. Jihoon blinks and then furrows his brow. He knows that voice. 

Rising from his chair, he walks to the door and opens it. The person on the other side looks up at the sound of an opening door and smiles. 

“Can I come in?” Lee Seokmin asks politely, his eye blank and staring at the area above Jihoon’s head. 

“Y-yes,” Jihoon stutters in shock. “Um, just,” he glances at the unfamiliar territory for Seokmin and then awkwardly reaches his hand forward. “Give me your hand.” 

He reaches out to grab Seokmin’s waiting hand and flinches at the heat when they make contact. Jihoon swallows nervously and gently tugs the other, leading Seokmin through the door and to one of the chairs at the table. 

He tries not to think about the fact that this is one of, if not the, first time he’s voluntarily touched another human being in ages. He tries not to think about the warm skin on his, the comforting heat enveloping his hand. 

He tries not to think about how much he’s missed it. 

He mostly definitely tries not to think about the hands of another person, impervious to Jihoon’s cold, a comforting warmth always there for him. 

“There’s a chair right in front of you,” Jihoon says, reaching out and placing Seokmin’s hand on said item. “You can sit here.” He lets go of Seokmin’s hand and furiously squashes down the yearning that crept up on him. 

Seokmin smiles and uses his other hand to feel for the seat, slowly turning and sitting down. Jihoon awkwardly stands beside him. “Do you want something to drink?” he blurts out. 

“Anything is fine,” Seokmin politely accepts. The two of them grow quiet as Jihoon uses a match to begin a fire, summoning a block of ice into a pot to melt it into water. 

“Soonyoung isn’t here,” Jihoon tells him. “I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” He runs and eye over Seokmin’s face and carefully doesn’t ask if Seokmin came here, begging to be healed. 

“I know,” Seokmin smiles, turning in his chair to face Jihoon’s voice. “I actually wanted to meet you. Soonyoung talks about you a lot.” 

Jihoon blinks, a little taken aback. “Okay?” he remarks. “I hadn’t realized I had warranted talking about.” 

Seokmin laughs, bright and happy, despite what it does to the scars on his bandaged face. “Nothing bad,” Seokmin assures. “I will admit that the past few days have been a little rough though. I heard about your fight.” 

“Of course you did,” Jihoon scoffs, lifting up the pot after the ice has melted and the water has come to a boil. He carefully pours it into a teapot ready with leaves. “I’m surprised that asshole hasn’t spilled all of our secrets to everyone.” He pours the tea into two cups, tapping Seokmin’s hand and handing him one when the other holds his palm out. 

“You must forgive Soonyoung,” Seokmin chuckles, shaking his head and wrapping his hands around the warm tea cup. “He can be a little excitable sometimes. And hot-headed.” He puffs a laugh out. “But he truly is a good person, and dependable when you need him most.” 

Jihoon bites down the sharp snap that wants to come out and instead takes a sip of his hot tea. It burns all the way down. 

“I know what you think of him,” Seokmin continues, almost as if he could read what Jihoon had been prepared to say. “That he’s selfish for trying to find you, that the whole adventure and saving the world was nothing more than a ruse, and that he only desired you for your healing powers.” 

A dark scowl runs across Jihoon’s face. “It’s true, is it not?” he mutters. 

Seokmin takes a sip from his tea. “Selfish, perhaps,” he admits. “But he blames himself even more so and believes that healing me is the only way to apologize.” He sighs. “Even though I told him there’s no need to.” 

Jihoon runs his eyes over Seokmin’s face. “You do not want to be healed?” 

Seokmin grows quiet and he angles his head down to stare blankly at the tea in his hands. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to be healed,” he starts off slowly. “But I’m also not desperate for it, nor do I wish for it to be at the expense of others.” He turns his head to the direction of where Jihoon’s voice had come from. “I hadn’t come here asking to be healed. On the contrary, I wanted to talk to you about Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon blinks, wariness creeping into his voice. “About Soonyoung?” 

“I mentioned it earlier,” Seokmin says, “but I came here to ask you to forgive Soonyoung.” Carefully, he stands, clutching the tea in his hand and then bows. “I know he said some horrible things to you on my behalf, and I want to ask you to forgive him.” Seokmin pauses and then sighs, still bent over. “He truly does care for you,” Seokmin murmurs, almost mournfully. Jihoon looks over sharply. 

“And you care for him?” Jihoon asks. 

Seokmin tilts his head to the side. “Well, of course,” Seokmin says, like it’s a fact, a truth of the world. “But his happiness is my happiness.” Seokmin smiles genuinely, not an ounce of bitterness found in it. “And you make Soonyoung happy so your happiness is also my happiness.”

This is when Jihoon realizes what a  _ good _ person Seokmin is. Selfless. Pure. Innocent. The kind of person in fairy tales, the good and noble prince that rescues the world, saves the people, and then becomes a benevolent king that rules happily and peacefully. The kind that would sacrifice his happiness for others, that would gladly live with a permanent burn to the face if it would make his loved ones happy. 

Jihoon runs his eyes over the disfigured scars on Seokmin’s face, some of it still bandaged and bleeding even months after his injury, his empty eyes, vision taken away from him. Seokmin, off all people, truly did not deserve it. 

He thinks of young Seungkwan and Vernon, innocent and pure, the two always happy to see other happy, with nothing but simple wishes in the world. He imagines what it would be like to accidentally hurt one of them, to live with that mistake, to stare everyday at the wounds he had caused, and to have nothing but only one hope to fix it. 

He swallows and then comes to a decision. “Okay,” Jihoon whispers. “I’ll try to talk to him.” He stares at the cup of tea in his hands and gently tries to give the liquid a push. It sloshes a little, but not enough. 

He nervously twists his fingers together before taking a deep breath and exhaling. He’s doing this for himself, he likes to think, but also for Seokmin, who truly doesn’t deserve the unfortunate fate bestowed upon, who doesn’t deserve to live through more months of slow healing. 

* * *

When Jihoon finds Soonyoung standing next to the river, the confrontation does not go as Jihoon had expected it. 

“What?” Soonyoung snaps. Jihoon opens his mouth and then closes it. 

“I’m...here to talk,” Jihoon says, hesitantly. 

“That’s nice,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, turning back to the village to walk away. 

“Wait!” Jihoon says, reaching out. Soonyoung stops in his tracks but doesn’t turn to face Jihoon. 

Jihoon stares at his outreached hand and comes to an epiphany—that all this time, it has been Soonyoung reaching out to Jihoon and this is perhaps the first time Jihoon has returned the favor to reach out to Soonyoung. Jihoon swallows and slowly lowers his hand. 

The two stand in silence as Jihoon struggles to say the words that he knows should come out of his mouth. It looks like Soonyoung, however, has reached the end of his temper. 

"What do you want me to say," Soonyoung snaps, rounding on Jihoon. "Oh please almighty Lord Winter, I humbly ask you to heal my friend's face? Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to tell you all about Seokmin's injury? About how he was burned so badly that he's lost complete vision? About how he spent days in agony because we couldn't do anything for him? About how his idiot of a friend lost control, playing around with his power, and burned off his face off?! How I don't go a single day without thinking of his screams of pain, how I don't go a single second without hating myself, how I just wish I never had these powers in the first place and how I just absolutely disgust myself and—" 

A large wave of cold air brushes by him and Soonyoung lets out a fogged breath as the immediate area around him is dosed with ice. 

"You were on fire," Jihoon says quietly. 

Soonyoung looks down to see his clothes half burned off and the patch of grass around him darkened to black soot. He lets out a bitter laugh. 

"Wouldn’t be the first time,” he mutters resentfully. 

An uneasy silence falls between the two of them as Soonyoung bitterly avoid Jihoon’s gaze. 

Suddenly, Jihoon feels a wave of empathy. That this is how Soonyoung must have felt whenever Jihoon lashed out in anger. That this is how Soonyoung must have felt whenever he tried to cheer Jihoon up. That this is how Soonyoung constantly feels, dealing with Jihoon and his single minded quest for vengeance and anger. 

Jihoon swallows at the eye opener and takes a leap of faith. Slowly, he walks forward to Soonyoung and then reaches out to wrap his arms around the other’s waist. 

Soonyoung’s arms remain at his side but Jihoon doesn’t need to look at Soonyoung’s face to know how stunned the other is right now. “Take all the time you need,” Jihoon says, quoting the words Soonyoung said to him so many weeks ago. “We’ll always be here. I’ll always be here. And I…” Jihoon bites his lips. “I’m sorry. And thank you.” 

The silence after his words is heavy, a noticeable weight upon the world. Jihoon waits nervously for Soonyoung response, but can’t help but feel a moment of peace settle into his heart for perhaps the first time since his village’s destruction. 

Slowly, he can feel Soonyoung’s arms moving up to return Jihoon’s hug. Soonyoung’s head bends down to rest on Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon does not mention the wet patch growing on his shirt. 

“I’m sorry too,” Soonyoung sobs. “And thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * The entire initial adventure only took about a month and a half. When they ran into Jihoon the first time, it had been the same week his village was destroyed. 
>   * All their powers are tied to their emotions, which is the main reason Jihoon can’t use water since it’s tied directly to his state of calmness. 


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in accordance with the prophecy, a boy was born with great power. 
> 
> This one changed the very air, commanding great gusts and mighty typhoons. His breath could shake forests, his arms could summon tornadoes, and his legs could fly. 
> 
> This one lived a monitored life, carefully groomed to fulfill his duty and to forgo any distractions. Despite the world bearing down on him, he found happiness in the small precious things. 
> 
> This one learned to smile.

One of Junhui’s favorite memories is when he was ten years old. His father had sat him in a chair and his mother had walked over, carrying a tiny little bundle that she eventually settled into his arms. Looking down at the bright eyes and tiny face, Junhui had reached out a hand that his new baby brother had immediately grabbed on to. With his mother cooing beside him and his father gently patting his head, Junhui knew that this would be a moment he would always cherish. 

Six years later, as he meets his parents’ resigned eyes and his little baby brother’s teary face, he thinks back to this moment. He attempts to struggle against the guards holding him, but they remained steadfast. He thinks about attempting to conjure up a wind to knock away everyone, to scoop up his family and fly them far, far away from the village but no wind comes to his aid, despite all his praying, despite all his effort. There is nothing. 

He meets his brother’s eyes, who despite the sword against his throat, despite the tears on his face, gives one last beautiful, sunny smile. 

The sword swings down. 

* * *

“My lord, it is time.”

Junhui sighs and then turns around with a pout. “I don’t want to go to lessons.” 

His guard remains impassive and unmoved. “My lord, your teacher is already waiting for you.” 

Junhui sighs. “Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud?” 

The guard’s eyes flash, the only sign of emotion in his otherwise immaculate face. “My lord, please. Don’t be a child.” 

Having finally cracked his guard’s stoic posture, Junhui grins and rises from his chair. He walks over to the guard, reaching a hand up to pat the other’s soft locks. The guard allows it for a few minutes and then gently moves his head away.

“Junhui,” his voice is soft. “Please.” 

Junhui sighs, this time tiredly. “Alright, have it your way. Let’s go, Minghao.” 

Minghao gently squeezes Junhui’s shoulder in comfort, before returning his hands behind his back and sliding to the side with a bow, the image of a perfect obedient soldier. Junhui walks forward, opens the door, and smoothes a look of serene writ and peace across his face. 

He walks through the town to the teaching hall, nodding impassively at every bow that villager gives as he passes them, playing the role of the untouchable, holy Season, his personal guard behind him all the way. 

* * *

This is his life now. 

He wakes up two hours after the sun has risen. He makes the long convulated walk through town to ensure that every villager gets a glimpse of him. He reaches the temple, where he attends lessons for the next few hours. He has lunch. He goes to the training ground to fight against his villager’s soldiers. He wins. He returns back to the temple to review his fights. He makes the same walk back through the town to his home. He washes and then goes to bed. 

He is taught that a Season’s first duty is to the land. He is taught how to fight, how to defend, how to tell. He is taught that a Season must have no mortal attachments. He is taught that emotions are powerful, but weakening. He is taught that he should be above them. 

Kind, but not empathic. Omniscient, but not arrogant. Impartial, but only to humans. 

A Season’s first duty is to the land. 

* * *

When it is another guard that comes to take him to his lesson, and not Minghao, Junhui’s heart sinks with a heavy feeling. 

He knows. 

“Greetings,” he nods. The other guard bows low. “You are not my usual guard.” 

The other guard hesitates but answers. “No, my lord. Your usual guard is indisposed at the moment. I will foresee your future activities for the time being.” 

“I see,” Junhui comments, running his eyes over the top of the guard’s head. “And your name?”

“My apologies, my lord. I have been discouraged from giving you that information.” 

A derisive smile flashes across Junhui’s face before quickly disappearing. “I see,” he mildly remarks. “Well then. Let us be on our way.” 

He rises, leaves, and as he does his customary routine through the village, he plots. 

* * *

"Junhui, what are you—" 

"You must leave quickly," Junhui says grimly, breaking the chains with quick slashes of air. "Most of the guards have been taken care of but it isn’t long until they're discovered unconscious."

Minghao follows, bewildered as Junhui grabs him by the wrist and begins to drag him out of the cells. "There's a horse with enough food and money to get us far away from here."

"My lord—" Minghao amends his words at Junhui's sharp look. "Junhui, what is all this?" 

Junhui turns and gently cups Minghao's face with one hand, the other still holding his wrist. "I will not let them execute you," he declares.

Minghao reaches up to hold the hand on his cheek. "I am prepared," he whispers. "I always knew that it would come to this. I am not afraid."

"I am also prepared,” Junhui says, calming meeting the other’s eyes. “I knew the elders would never let you live if they knew of what I felt for you. I will not let you die.” 

"Jun—" 

"Wouldn't you do the same for me? If I were to be at death's door and you could prevent it?" 

"Unthinkable," Minghao replies. "I wouldn't let you die."

"Then let me do the same," Junhui whispers. "Let me protect you for once." 

Minghao looks at Junhui and nods. 

* * *

Junhui watches as Jihoon and Soonyoung do their awkward dance around each other, clearly caring deeply about each other but too scared to make the final leap. He watches as the two reconcile from their fight, as they slowly learn to transition to stand on even grounds, both of them learning to reach out to each other and meet in the middle. 

He watches the two of them, and aches. 

* * *

“Minghao!” Junhui shouts, turning and sending another slash of air that pushes the surrounding soldiers back. “Minghao, where are you!” 

All he gets in return is the sound of clashing swords and screams as the soldiers from their own village attempt to capture the wayward Lord Spring. Junhui grits his teeth and gracefully evades the incoming swords. He sends another wave of air, careful to not make it fatal. 

When he finally manages to knock out the last of the soldiers surrounding him, Junhui takes one second to catch his breath before sprinting off in the direction he had last seen Minghao. Coming across another clearing, he freezes. 

“Don’t move,” the soldier says, his sword held up against Minghao’s throat. Junhui tries to take a step forward and the soldier pulls Minghao’s head back, his blade making a fine red line on Minghao’s neck. Junhui freezes. 

“Just go,” Minghao hisses. “Just leave me.” 

Junhui only stares at Minghao with wide eyes. He swallows and makes a choice. 

“If you take me back,” Junhui says, staring at the soldier and ignoring Minghao’s panicked eyes, “will you let him go?” 

“No—” Minghao tries to shout.

“If you take me back,” Junhui says, louder this time. “Will you let him go?” 

The soldier doesn’t answer. 

Junhui stares at him, his eyes imploring and wide. “Mingming,” he whispers. “Please.” 

The soldier, Mingming, grits his teeth and then jerks his arm. Junhui’s eyes widen in horror and the last thing he sees before Mingming’s sword turns on him is Minghao falling to the ground in a splash of blood. 

* * *

When they receive a knock on the door, they think nothing of it. Just another visitor. Just another gift. 

"Um," Junhui says, peeking his head in. "They say they're here to see Winter specifically."

Jihoon looks up, confusion on his face. Soonyoung and Wonwoo both raise their eyebrows at the odd occurrence as well. Jihoon never gets visitors. Maybe Soonyoung (usually someone from the village) or Junhui (who greets all their guests by default) but rarely ever Wonwoo or Jihoon. 

“Did they say…?” Jihoon asks, closing his book and rising from his chair. Junhui shook his head. 

“Just two guests,” he says. “One’s a little taller than the other and has a scar across his face.” He thinks for a bit. “The shorter one kind of reminds me of a peach for some reason.” 

Jihoon furrows his brows his confusion, but follows the other out the door. When he sees the two figures standing at the entrance, he stops dead in his tracks and stares. 

“Hyung,” the smaller one whispers, stepping forward. “It’s really you, Jihoon-hyung.” 

Jihoon doesn’t cry often. In fact, he doesn’t cry at all. 

But now, Junhui watches at Jihoon’s face crumbles, slowly breaking apart like fragile glass as gentle tears began to run down his face at the sight of two people, two strangers, both who have an equal amount of tears running down their faces. 

Jihoon lets out a broken sob and then steps forward to bring them both into a tight hug. “Vernon, Seungkwan,” he cries. “You’re both  _ alive _ .” 

* * *

Junhui doesn’t begrudge them their happiness. They’re all the same age, but as the first born of the four of them, a small part of Junhui can’t help but keep a watchful eye out for the others’ well being. 

He knows Jihoon has lost his whole world. He watched Jihoon grow from the vengeful man that spat across the world, to the tired, lost one that only knew to last out to feel something, to the man he is today: happy, content, and healing. 

He knows that Soonyoung is still sometimes wracked with guilt, that every time he looks at Seokmin’s face, self-hate flashes through his eyes before he plasters on a smile for the world to see. He knows that Soonyoung is slowly learning to forgive himself, that Seokmin and Chan are showing him they truly forgive him. He watches Soonyoung wrap an arm around Jihoon, who allows it. Junhui is happy for them. 

While he’s not certain, he has his suspicions on Wonwoo. On how sometimes Wonwoo can’t believe that Mingyu is here with him, on how Wonwoo constantly caters to the others whim in all his subtlety, on how Wonwoo and Mingyu are two pieces of a puzzle coming back together after so many months apart. 

He’s surrounded by his dear friends. He’s surrounded by new found family, by people he holds dear, by friends he’s grown to love and cherish. After all, you don’t go through a life or death adventure and not come out it all the more stronger and closer for it. 

Junhui has his days. When despite waking up per usual, the sun seems just a little dimmer, the day a little less bright. When it seems a little harder to get out of bed, when his bones feel tired and his heart weighs heavy. 

But Soonyoung will come running in with a grin on his face, an exasperated Jihoon following after. Wonwoo will poke his head to give Junhui a commiserating but fond smile. Junhui will hear a yelp from the other room as Mingyu hits his head on something and he knows that the knock on the door is from a cheerful Seungkwan and Vernon. Maybe Seokmin and Chan will be with them, bringing fresh fruits from the villagers and sweet pastries from the bakery. 

Junhui will see all this and smile, because it was always the small things that made him happy. 

* * *

Sometimes, they get visitors. 

Most of them are grateful people who bring gifts as offerings and thanks to the Seasons for riding the land of The Sorcerer. Some are people who just want to see the Seasons in person, see the legendary heroes themselves. 

Junhui tries to greet every single one of them. While tedious, he is genuinely thankful that these people are willing to travel far and wide just to see the four of them. He is genuinely thankful that people are willing to part with hard earned food, to part with precious jewels, to part with family treasures, just to give thanks when all Junhui was doing was his duty. If you think about it, these people are essentially thanking them for being born and Junhui is forever pleased and grateful for it. 

His favorite visitor and most memorable one is a slip of an old lady, her hair white and nearly gone, her body old and wrinkled and aged. Junhui is scared that the gentlest wind would blow her over and is quick to get her inside. 

“I remember being born into fear,” the old lady says, taking the cup of tea with a wispy smile of thanks. “My whole life, I have been terrified to travel, terrify to have children, terrified to just live.” 

“And now…now I can walk to the next town. I can send my grandchildren outside without having to wonder if that will be the last time I see them alive. I can take a deep breath of the air and revel in the lack of heaviness and darkness that has swallowed the land for as long as I can remember.” 

"I was born ninety and six years ago," an old lady cries, "and now I can finally live." She reaches out and clasps Junhui's hand with a surprising amount of strength, gratitude flowing from her aged eyes. "Thank you."

Junhui looks at the genuine relief and happiness on this stranger’s face and swallows down his own tears. How can he be angry at the world, how can he be angry at his powers when they have given him something like this? He misses Minghao dearly, he misses his family dearly, but he likes to think they would be proud of him. That they would see this old lady that has lived in fear her whole life, see the happiness that is surrounding her, and that they would understand. 

Junhui is happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And perhaps, a few months later, they will get another visitor. This one will have soft brown hair, a lean body from years of training. He will have a large scar down the side of his neck where a blade had carefully struck him to make it seem as if it had been a fatal blow but in reality, was not. He will knock on the door and when Junhui goes to answer it, he will smile. 

“My Lord,” he will say, but then correct himself. “Junhui.” 

And perhaps Junhui will throw himself at this stranger in a flurry of tears and babbles, bliss dripping from his very being, reveling in his own happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * While Jihoon discovered his powers first, Junhui has better control/more skill due to the fact that he was formerly trained and taught to use them. 
>   * Soonyoung and Wonwoo have more raw magical power but don't have as much control. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first forway into this fandom. This was meant to be more of a character exploration; contrary to my usual style, I focused less on worldbuilding and more of exploring the feelings and motivations behind each of the boys in the situation they were put in and what that meant for their relationships with other people (but mainly between the four of them). 
> 
> I will admit I lost steam during the editing phase; juggling four brand new characters was a nice challenge but very overwhelming so please pardon if some of them feel a bit off! I tried my best and I am pretty happy with this (although I may go back and edit some things, but please enjoy what I have!)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/huilien_).


End file.
